


As The Eventide Moves In

by Words_Etched_In_Her_Skin



Category: Reigning Passions (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Goodbyes, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Words_Etched_In_Her_Skin/pseuds/Words_Etched_In_Her_Skin
Summary: This was for the prompt - Hey ladies! I was wondering if anyone could write a small head cannon or fic about soft Xenia? Maybe when they visit the Autumn quarter and pass by Val’s headstone? Thank you so much!******************************************She leads me through the small path between the tombstones like she's done it a million times. Her feet quick beneath her. The contrast of the autumnal colored flowers she chose, against her cool ashen skin, was breathtaking as the eventide moved in. Her smile grew warm and fond, as we reached the small headstone."Hello, my love."******************************************
Relationships: Xenia/Main Character (Reigning Passions)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	As The Eventide Moves In

Visiting the Autumn Quarter this time was different than the other times with Xenia. With my rightful place taken as Queen, and Xenia at my side, life was finally good for us. I can remember the look on her face as I proclaimed my love for her in front of the Court. How her cheeks flushed warm with pink, how she stared at me with nothing but soft adoration. I ignored the gasps and grumbles that rumbled through the nobles like a thunder clap. I didn't care. All I cared about was never having to be kept away from Xenia ever again. 

The cool crisp air and warm smell of apples baking in a wood oven somewhere, immediately hit me as we cross over into the Autumn Quarter. Xenia's hand in mine as we made our way down the cobblestoned streets. Just the feeling of her elegant fingers rubbing idly over my knuckles brought me so much joy. This was our first outing together since I made my feelings for the Spy Mistress public to all of Altadellys. And even with the few wayward glances and hushed comments as we walked, it felt wonderful. To think of how many more days we would have together, walking hand in hand down these beautiful streets, made my heart swell immensely.

"Ah.. Llewellyn?" Xenia's voice comes out softer than usual, instantly bringing my attention to her. 

"Y-yes?"

I stop short, turning to face her. A shadow of contemplation hanging thickly under her veil. The intricate lace casting small patterns on her face in the late Autumn sun. I take her hands in mine, letting her find the words.

"I'm afraid I had.. ulterior motives in bringing you here today.." 

"O-oh?" 

Not sure by what she means I try my best to squeeze her hands in reassurance. She looks down for a moment, looking almost - embarrassed. I smiled, thinking back to the first time that I had successfully peeled back the first layer of this intriguing creature. Now that I look back at it, I was almost immediately smitten. I had never wanted anyone the way I wanted her. Even that first night in her bed, with nothing but unfamiliar territory between us, I knew. 

"I was hoping you might accompany me to Val's grave today? It doesn't feel right not to include him before the... wedding." She blushes as she says the last word and I let out a small laugh in relief.

"Frost, Xenia.. is that all!? Of course I will!" I give her a warm smile, playfully nudging her side. 

"I was not sure if it seemed .. odd.. to want to include him in someway."

"Not at all. I love the idea."

She looks up, finally making eye contact with me. Her eyes beaming like silver dollars in the night, glistening softly with unspent tears. She had lost so much already, and was finally allowing herself to love again. It made sense that seeing Val before all was said and done was important to her. I take her hand back in mine, tugging her down the street and towards the small cemetery. The sky is clear save for a few sparse clouds as the sun began it's slow descent into the cool harvest eve. 

"Would you like to stop and get him some flowers first?" 

My question must take Xenia by surprise for she stops walking abruptly, and takes me in for a moment. The way she looked at me was still overwhelming sometimes. It was like being a solid singular point directly connected to her heart, and when she locked eyes with me, I immediately blush. Cupping my face, she traces small circles on my cheek as she hums with fondness.

"My apologies, my sweet girl. You're kindness is.. disarming sometimes. I'm sure it'll take me at least a span or two to truly get used to it." She smiles nervously, biting her lip. "But yes - ah - I would like that, very much."

I lean up and place a soft kiss upon her brow before taking the side street towards the closest flower shop. Xenia, seeming much lighter than she had a moment ago, walked close beside me. Her smile shining brighter than the sun itself, and her step - cool and graceful. She was beautiful. And she was mine. She turns to me and catches my smile. Her eyes soft as she meets me with a playful smirk. 

"What makes you smile so, my Queen?"

"You."

The single word strikes through the cool air, radiating warmth as I see Xenia blushing through her veil. She fidgets slightly as we make it to the shop, quickly making her way towards a few of her favorite flowers. I let her pick out the ones she likes best, watching her seemlessly move from one type to another, lifting the soft petals to her delicate nose as she takes in their scent. She was so beautiful. Once she finished assembling her perfect bouquet, we continued onto the cemetery. It's a short walk. Just a couple blocks over from where we stopped. I let Xenia go in front of me - to ensure she takes all the time she needs. In all the time I had known our Spy Mistress, I always knew this was a part of her life she NEEDED closure on. She leads me through the small path between the tombstones like she's done it a million times. Her feet quick beneath her. The contrast of the autumnal colored flowers she chose, against her cool ashen skin, was breathtaking as the eventide moved in. Her smile grew warm and fond, as we reached the small headstone. 

"Hello, my love." 

Her voice comes out low and soft as she places the flowers against the flawless black stone. She's quiet for a moment, remaining on one knee as she pulls some rogue weeds from around the base. It was incredibly endearing - to watch her give so much care to his final resting place. She cared about things in death, just as much as she did life. Her heart too big for this world. When she finally stood I can see quiet tears rolling down her face. I wrap my arm around her waist, immediately trying to anchor her. She gives me a grateful smile, wrapping one arm around mine while the other lifts her veil to dab away her tears. My breath instantly hitches - Seeing Xenia's face exposed in the oncoming moonlight was incredibly rare to see - She turns to me and heat quickly rises to my cheeks. I could see the smile lines next to her eyes, and the way her nose crinkled in affection as she looked at me. 

"S-sorry to stare, Mistress. You're beauty astounds me sometimes." I tentatively put my hand to her cheek. Her skin soft, like fresh fallen snow, and when she leans into it, with a look of pure serenity on her face, my heart skips a beat. 

"I.. I can not wait to marry you, my sweet, sweet girl." She whispers into the inside of my palm as she kisses it. The sensation of her bare lips on my skin sends a shiver through my entire body. When I shudder, she brings her body closer to her mine, wrapping me in a warm embrace. With her veil still up I take the chance to trace the lines of her face with my finger. Reveling in the sultry components of her cheekbones and lips. 

"You know what, Mistress?" I lean in, to whisper into her ear. "I can't wait to marry you, either." 

When I pull back her eyes are darker, I can see the want in them as she pulls me closer, and when I catch her licking her lips, I can't hold back any longer. I pull Xenia in for a long heated kiss, willing all of her hands roam freely across my body as I wrapped my fingers in her hair. The feeling of her lips on mine was intoxicating and I can feel myself instantly becoming addicted. When we finally pull apart we're both flushed and panting - breathing as though we had just came up for air. I can't help but laugh at the sight of us, which makes Xenia crinkle her nose.

"Oh - I do love that sound." 

She pulls her veil back over her face, looking down at her ex lover's headstone one last time, before placing her hand in mine. 

"Let us go, my Queen." Her voice is warm as she leads me back towards the cobblestone streets. "If I'm not mistaken, we have a wedding to prepare for."


End file.
